Guiding Max Black
by Be Obscene
Summary: Caroline Channing is a young guidance councillor starting her first job and she has to deal with some of the toughest students the school has to offer. Including the rebellious Max Black. AU. Femslash, sexual situations and language!
1. Chapter 1

**My first 2 Broke Girls fanfic! I've wanted to start one for a while. Let me know what you guys think!**

"Are you excited to be starting at our school, Miss Channing?"

"Very excited!", Caroline had a stretched smile across her face as they walked down the hallway to her office.

"Now, there are some very well behaved kids, but for every good student there are at least a couple trouble makers."

"Well, I've been taught well to deal with the troublemakers. I don't think there's anything I can't handle." A water balloon came hurling at the blonde's face almost at the exact time she finished that statement. Neither Miss Channing or knew where it came from.

"I'm terribly sorry about that! But like I said, a few troublemakers", he said while trying to find anything in his pockets to help dry her off with.

"Oh, no, I'll be fine. I just hope that was water."

He showed her to her office, "Before I show you, just so you know, this will only be temporary. Once we clear space you'll have a normal sized office", he opened the door, revealing a small closet space with a desk and chair that barely fit in it.

"Oh, this should be fine. It's cute. Was this the janitor's closet?"

"Well, no, the janitor's closet is a little bigger than this, I think it was just a regular closet before your arrival."

"Well, okay then!", she wasn't sure how she would even be able to fit two people in there.

"The secretary will have the rest of the files for you shortly, then you can get started."

"Great, thank you, !" She was overly ecstatic about starting her job as a guidance councillor, some of her friends didn't really understand why she wanted to do something like that. She did consider being a teacher but thought it might be better steering some youth in the right direction, a lot of kids didn't have any good role models; she heard a lot about this high school, she was told to be careful by her friend Kerry and take some mace with her, she mentioned a close friend of hers could hook her up with a gun but Caroline declined.

Some time passed and just as she was getting settled a student walked by her open door, she did a double take, noticing how the student was dressed. She leaped out of her seat and went after her down the hallway, "Excuse, me!", she called after them. The student turned around, she was a pale student with dark, almost raven like hair with a lot of mascara. She was wearing what little there was, a tight white blouse with quite of the few top buttons undone revealing some very impressive cleavage for a girl of her age; Caroline couldn't get over how high above the knee her plaid skirt was. "Yeah, what?", the sultry student asked bluntly.

Caroline folded her arms, "Did your parents see you leave the house this morning?"

"Uh, yeah", she said with some attitude.

"You mean to tell me they let you dress so…so provocatively for school?"

"I wore all of this under my school clothes, dummy!"

"You better watch yourself, young lady or you'll get detention for your wardrobe and your mouth!"

"I get that every week, blondie, you've got nothing to threaten me with!" Caroline couldn't believe this girl, she was being so difficult, now she understood what meant by serious troublemakers. "Who are you any way? You can't be the fashion teacher, that's for damn sure!"

"Oh, like you're one to talk!", Caroline found herself fighting with a student, it was if she was a teenager in high school all over again; if she didn't end this quickly things could escalate into a cat fight.

"What the fuck did you just say to me?!", Caroline froze, she had the sneaking suspicion this girl was packing a switch blade. Luckily they were both interrupted by .

"That's enough, Miss Black!", he grabbed one of her shoulders and held the mouthy brunette back. "I see you had the pleasure of meeting Max, Miss Channing. I expect you two will be seeing a lot of each other."

"What are you talking about?", Max looked up at him super pissed.

"Miss Black, why don't you go cover yourself up?", he tried and failed to look away from her open top. Max walked away, cursing under her breath. "I'm sorry about her, she's one of our bad eggs. Some teachers thought they could get through to her but there hasn't been any change. It looks like she won't be graduating this year."

"She does't carry any weapons does she?"

"Not that I know of. But she did almost bite a kid's ear off at another school before she was sent here."

"Do I have a file on her?"

"You have three. If you have any other problems with her be sure to come to me. She's on a thin rope, one more strike and she's at risk of being expelled."

Caroline wasn't sure why but she felt a little bad for her, a kid like Max acting out meant she had no guidance and she might be her only hope. But could she really change Max Black? She had her work cut out for her.

**Please review! I will add more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Caroline tries to get through to Max. Please review!**

Caroline looked at Max from her side of the desk, she had her head rested in her hand, "Come on, Max. There's got to be something you want to do after High School!"

Max groaned, "You're just wasting your time, lady, everyone already tried this with me."

"Please call me Miss Channing."

"How did you even get this job?"

"Well, I had to take 4 years of college…"

"No I mean here, why would you pick this school?"

"Well I didn't exactly pick this school, Max. But I was inspired by what I heard like the students that needed help like yourself."

"What you think you can clean up this school? No offence, Miss Channing but I think you're delusional."

Caroline really tried not to let Max get to her, "Max, you clearly like bands", she said referring to the ACDC logo on her black shirt.

"I'm in a band."

"So, maybe you could do something with that. There are music programs you can take."

"Do I look like someone who would even go to college?", she sighed loudly.

"Community college?" Caroline smiled. Max rolled her eyes, "Please stay with me Max, I know you've had trouble in the past but I believe you can do anything if you put your mind to it."

"You don't really believe that."

"Sure I do."

"Everything about you is so fake."

This struck a cord with Caroline, "Excuse me?"

"I can see right through you, you don't want to be here as much as I do."

"That's not true. I believe any student, no matter how big of a wall they try to surround themselves with. No matter what their up bringing they can do anything as long as they stick with it."

"You're brainwashed, Miss Channing. Not everyone can do that."

"It's true, not everyone does but I see something in you that tells me you can make it."

Max didn't say anything for a moment, for once Caroline thought she was making a break through, "Nah, that's crazy."

"Max can I ask you something?"

"Do I really have a choice?"

"If you hate school so much why are you still here? I mean, you're 18, nothing is stopping you from dropping out if you really want to."

"My mom will cut me off if I don't stay in, I don't have any cash. Unless I start stripping or waiting tables."

"No, terrible career move. Ok, so you have a deal with your mother. So the whole band thing doesn't really pay."

"Not yet. It could."

"Are you any good?"

Max looked offended, her eyes got big like she wanted to kill her, "We're awesome!"

"Oh, really?", Caroline folded her arms.

"Yes, you want proof?"

Caroline nodded, Max handed her a cassette tape, Caroline looked it over, "Oh, a cassette tape."

"Yeah, so?", Max again gave her that look.

"Nothing, just thought everyone made the switch over to CDs."

"Hey, if you don't want to listen to it…", she was about to snatch the tape back, but Caroline held it close to her chest.

"No, I'll listen to it", she looked down at her watch, "Maybe later. Can I borrow it?"

"You can keep it. Don't think that makes us friends or anything."

"Okay, you better get to your locker before your next class." Max quickly got up and was out the door. Caroline looked over the cassette tape one more time before putting it in her purse. The tape was written in red ink, it said: "Acid Punk." Caroline had a feeling she wouldn't like it but she would give it a listen any way to see if Max actually had a future in it.

It was the end of the day and she was getting ready to pack up when she heard yelling outside in the hallway, _"Max!", _she thought and sprang to the door. Outside, Max was arguing with a teacher, Miss Cromwell, an older shapely woman; she more than likely had run ins with Max before. "What's going on here?", asked Caroline, stepping in.

"It appears, Miss Black was drinking this but she claims she found it", Miss Cromwell held a silver flask in her hand.

"It's not mine, I swear!", Max said, looking innocent. Caroline wasn't sure why but she wanted to believe her, even though it probably wasn't true.

"Miss Cromwell, Max is telling the truth." Both Miss Cromwell and Max had the exact same same expression. Miss Cromwell was thinking, _"There's no way you're buying this bullshit!", _while Max was thinking, _"Seriously? She's buying my bullshit?" _Caroline seized the flask, "Max told me about seeing a flask on campus, she was obviously going to show this to me to discard of it."

Miss Cromwell was surprised to see any adult sticking up for this girl, was she crazy? "Is that true, Max?"

"Uh, yeah, exactly what she said." Caroline stood close to Max.

"I'm keeping my eye on both of you" she said before walking away.

"Wow, Miss Channing."

"Look. I know this is yours and you won't be so lucky next time."

"Does this mean you'll buy me beer?"

"No! Absolutely not!"

"For a second there I thought you actually believed me."

"Yeah, well, you are a little convincing."

"You're alright, Miss Channing, I'll let my friends know about you."

"No, Max, I don't want you saying anything to anyone!" Max was already down the hallway. Caroline got into her car and decided to put the cassette tape into her unused player. The music, if it could be called that sounded like the tape was being eaten, it was so loud and scratchy and almost vomit endusing. She heard vocals, one that sounded like back up was Max screaming something that was completely incomprehensible. "Okay, that's enough for today", she said ejecting the tape. No more Max Black today.

**More to come!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Caroline sees a very different side of Max, new feelings emerge. I will be continuing my Zombieland fnfic, Forbidden some time this week, for those that are interested. Please review!**

Caroline was wiped out, she showered and went to bed early. She still couldn't believe she lied to one of the teachers, but she didn't want to see Max get in any trouble. She didn't want to see her get kicked out of school and end up dirt poor. She had a strange dream involving Max in a classroom, it was raining hard outside and for some strange reason there was a fireplace at the end of the room. "Come sit by the fire" said a woman's voice. A girl was sitting on the floor, she was wearing a red robe, her back was turned to her. Caroline walked up to her, she had a feeling she knew who it was. The girl turned to her, it was Max with much straighter hair.

"Max, what are you doing here?"

"The same reason you are" She stood up, smiled and untied her robe as Caroline looked on. She opened her robe and Caroline woke up. Her alarm was going off like an explosion next to her. She was feeling drenched in sweat and sick to her stomach; she had just dreamt about a student in a very inappropriate situation. She had no idea what it meant and had no time to psycho-analyze herself, she had to get ready for work. She did her hair and makeup, trying to keep the dream of Max out of her head. She was stuck in traffic, she really didn't want to be late, at least not in her first week on the job. Images of Max in that robe in front of the fire replayed in her head, she couldn't get over how adult she looked and how beautiful. A truck honked behind her, traffic had finely thinned out.

She made it into the school five minutes late, still feeling guilty about her dream. She opened up her office and turned on the light. "Whoa, somebody's late!", said Max, scaring Caroline; she jumped a little and put a hand to her chest. "Dammit, how did you get in here?"

"Your door was unlocked, probably all night. Where did you put my flask?", Max said as she rooted through the desk, papers were every where.

"I poured all of your booze down the drain!", she took the empty flask out of her purse.

"Miss Channing!"

"Look. I want you to stay out of trouble, okay?", she put the flask back in her purse, "So I'm going to hold on to this."

Max folded her arms, "You're taking away the one thing that gets me through the day, I thought we were friends."

"You said you didn't want me to be your friend."

"Well, if you buy me a colt 45 you'll be my BFF."

"We are talking about the liquor, right?"

Max rolled her eyes, "I've got connections for that sort of thing…not that I would ever use it…unless of course someone got in my way."

"Max, you should be in class right now and you're tearing my office apart."

"I know, sorry, but you should really get a file cabinet." She bent down to pick up some of the files that covered the small tiled floor, right in front of Caroline. Caroline was mesmerized by the big booty that stuck up at her, she tried her best to turn away but couldn't help it, that ass in those tight black shorts made her think, _"Yum!" _She had no idea what was coming over her. Max turned around to face her, jokingly saying, "Were you checking out my ass?"

Caroline realized she was back to reality, "Um, what?! No, Max, that is very inappropriate!"

"God, I'm just messing with you, Miss Channing, don't be so uptight!"

"Max, I have to see other students today so please go be someone else's problem!" Max groaned and walked off, Caroline caught herself checking out her ass again, "Dammit!" poked his head inside.

"Is everything alright, Miss Channing?"

"Yes, ."

"Was Max giving you a hard time?"

"I don't know what to do, I just think I can get through to that girl."

"Maybe you should concentrate on the other students and let me deal with her."

"You're probably right about that sir."

_"I have to get that girl out of my head before she drives me insane!"_

That night, she fell into a deep sleep. She was in a familiar place, it was raining hard outside, the out of place fireplace and Max; only this time things were a little different. "This again, huh?"

"I've been waiting for you", said Max in a romantic tone.

"I bet you have", Caroline looked at her uneasy. Max started to untie her robe just like before only this time Caroline objected. "I am in control of my own dream. I am in control and right now I want you to keep your robe on."

"Is there anything else you want me to do, Miss Channing?"

She really did like the way she said her name. She noticed a comfortable looking chair behind her, "Let's sit shall we?" Caroline say on the chair with Max in her lap.

"Ooh, this is nice…", the two of them looked into each other's eyes.

"I know this is just a dream but you are such a beautiful girl."

"Not as much as you."

"I've…I've never kissed a girl before…not in real life or my dreams…I never really got the whole intrigue until now."

"You talk too much."

Caroline laughed, "You're right. I should just go with it…" She leaned in to kiss Max's soft, puffy red lips. Her alarm went off, some how sounding even louder than the previous morning. "Fuck!", she said, holding tightly on to her pillow, she just couldn't catch a break.

**More to come!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Caroline attempts to have a life outside of work and Max Black.**

Caroline couldn't believe what she was thinking, Max was taking over her dreams and it seemed so wrong, sure she was 18 going on 19 in a few months but she was still a student at the school she was working. She hadn't been on a date in several months, she was taking a long break from any kind of social life, maybe it was time to meet someone. She half expected to find Max rooting through her desk again, thankfully she wasn't; that ghetto booty still haunted her. "Excuse me!", she turned around just as she was unlocking her door. It was a young man, late 20s, unshaven but very good looking; he had turquoise eyes, Caroline found herself lost in them.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Maybe you can, see I'm a bit lost." He pulled out a schedule sheet and a room number, "I'm looking for 2107, I'm subbing the class."

"Oh, that's American history! It's just down by the cafeteria, second hall from the gym."

"Cafeteria?"

"You know, I can help you find it, mister..."

"Smith, David Smith." He shook her hand awkwardly.

"Caroline, Caroline Channing."

He read the writing on the door behind her, "Oh, you're the guidance councillor, excellent!"

"Yeah, I just started this week."

"I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other around here then."

"Oh, will you be substituting long?"

"Well, I'm only subbing for two weeks. After that I will be taking over the English class." They walked and talked for what seemed like a short time but by the time they got to the room it was nearly half past the hour. "Wow, I didn't realize how long we were talking."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you late."

"That's fine, Caroline", he was about to enter the room but turned back to her, "Would you like to join me for coffee later?"

"Coffee? Sure, I would love to."

"Excellent. I'll come looking for you." Caroline waved as he closed the door.

"I'll come looking for you?", Max repeated; she was standing behind Caroline, looking smugly.

"Max, get to class!", Caroline snapped. Max put up her hands and backed away. Caroline scoffed and trotted back to her room. She couldn't believe her luck, she met a nice guy and would be seeing him for coffee, it couldn't have come at a better time. School was just letting out, David came knocking at her door, of course she was anticipating this all day. They went to a small coffee shop in town that made some really good cups of cappuccino. They made small talk, she found learned a lot about his schooling and family life but for whatever reason she still couldn't keep her mind off that mean, troubled teenage girl.

**Sorry, about the short chapter, next one will be a little longer and steamier!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Things get a ****little interesting ;)**

Things went well with David Smith outside of school, he invited her to a party that was happening that weekend. She hadn't been out in ages, sure she was nervous but the chance to hangout with her peers was something she needed. She still had Max in the back of her mind; was she bisexual? She couldn't recall ever fantasizing about a woman of any age, she didn't despise anyone that did she just thought it wasn't her cup of tea.

Friday was a big relief, she was finishing up when Max came to greet her, "So what happened with the new hipster douche?"

"Pardon me?"

"You know, your lover boy."

"Not that it's any of your business, Max but it went very well."

"Are you going to see him again?"

"Max, don't you have some place to be?"

"No not really."

"Could you maybe go pester someone else?"

"But it's not as fun as it is with you." Caroline rolled her eyes, "I'll go if you promise to buy me beer."

"No!"

"But I told my friends you were cool."

"Stop telling your friends I'll buy you beer! That is not okay!"

"You suck!", she turned and left, Caroline wasn't tempted to stare at her ass this time, she was pissing her off too much. The party began to take up a lot of her time once she got home, she had no idea what to wear, she would have to do a montage in front of her mirror. Saturday night at 9 was when it was starting, she didn't want to dress too flashy or anything but didn't want to look like she just came off the street.

Meanwhile, Max Black had plans of her own, she thought she would be going on a date with a deadbeat named Cooper who had his own band and could make fake IDs. Saturday night she was promised a date, meet him before his gig. She strolled down one of the most dangerous parts of downtown, right next to a park, the perfect place for someone to get stabbed after midnight. Some cars slowed down as she walked the street, one driver asked how much she charged and didn't sound like he was kidding. She just rolled her eyes and kept walking, thinking that he would get annoyed and move on but that wasn't the case. Hey yelled: "Whore!", Filthy bitch!", and a lot more. She turned into a dark alley to avoid him, after a while some of those words really got to her. She stood in the alley for a couple of minutes before coming out on the other side. She came across a couple making out near a dumpster just outside the bar where Cooper would be performing, she didm't think anything of it until he saw who the guy was.

Cooper was macking on a real floozy, Max didn't know what to think of it, should she say something or just walk away? She cleared her throat several times before the woman looked up at her, she looked upset that someone was spying on her. She looked to Cooper who was irritated that she stopped, "Is she with you?"

"Max?"

"Have a good night, Cooper!", she turned and walked away. He didn't even run after her he just went back to making out. She felt like such an idiot, maybe that driver was still around, maybe her night wouldn't be a complete waste, at least she would get a few bucks out of it. It began to rain but she really didn't care about getting wet, she had her head down and her arms crossed. She was so busy pouting that she didn't notice a car following her. The window rolled down, "Do you need a ride?" asked Caroline.

Max didn't smile but she was feeling happy to see her, "Alright but it's 20 dollars the first hour." Caroline smiled, she stopped the car and let Max climb in. There was something about seeing Max wet that she liked, maybe it was those tight clothes.

"So, your place or mine?" Caroline joked. Max didn't say anything for a long time, "But seriously, where am I taking you?"

"I don't care. I can't go home though, that's for sure."

"Well, name a place and I'll gladly take you there."

"Shouldn't you be at that party?"

"This seems more important."

They ended up going back to Caroline's, Max could towel off and have some tea, "I'm not a tea person."

"Well I have coffee…" Max gave her a look that suggested she should know exactly what she was thinking without uttering a word. "I have some left over wine coolers at the bottom of the fridge. You can have one."

"Wow, Miss Channing, giving alcohol to a minor?"

"If that will get you off my case."

"You know it won't."

As Max strolled into the small kitchen, "Hey, save one of those for me!", Max bent over and Caroline got to see how well those tight jeans fit.

_"Just when I think I'm out…she pulls me back in!" _Max handed her a wine cooler, she didn't give her any smart remark. Caroline handed Max a towel.

"Sorry, I don't have any tops that will fit you but I do have some sweaters."

"I normally sleep in the nude if you don't mind", Caroline was speechless until Max tapped her on the shoulder, "I'm kidding." Caroline laughed, she was a little nervous about how far they were both taking this. She was going to head to bed but Max grabbed a hold of her arm. "It's Saturday night! It's not even midnight yet for fucks sake!"

"I don't know."

"You never even drank your wine cooler", she practically shoved the bottle in her mouth.

"Okay, but after this we go back to the whole student/teacher basis."

Max lifted an eyebrow, "You're not a teacher."

They sat on the couch and talked as they went through much more than just one wine cooler. Caroline was getting carries away she had to admit, she felt she had to keep a hold of herself around Max since she was now drunk and impressionable. "You got stood up tonight?"

"I wish. By the looks of things it looked like my date might have wanted me in a threesome." They both laughed, "She was dressed pretty slutty."

"Not classy like you", Caroline wasn't joking but it wasn't like Max could really tell at this point. She stood up and tried to twirl but was on the verge of falling over. Caroline went to catch her and almost fell over but managed to hold on to Max for support. "We should get you out of the rest of these wet clothes." Caroline felt herself drawn to Max's cleavage, she didn't have as much exposed as she did that first day of school.

"Are you looking down my shirt, Miss Channing?"

"My, this is certainly an improvement from what you wear to school but you always have to show off the goods don't you?"

"Everybody loves them."

"Well, I can honestly say that if mine were like that I guess I'd have them out for everyone to see." Max looked down at Caroline's smaller, perkier breasts that were covered up by her white top. Caroline held Max close to her, her breasts to her breasts to be exact, their nipples were almost touching through the wet fabric. Caroline moved Max's breasts back and forth with her own, Max gasped at the sensation of having her boobs shook like that. She laughed, "Miss Channing!"

"What?", Caroline did it again.

"Is this what you do in your spare time?"

"What, have breast wars with my friends?" They both laughed, "Now let's get you out of this before you catch a cold." Max's top was flung on the floor, her breasts were left bouncing in a flimsy looking black laced bra that looked like it would snap at any moment from the pressure. Caroline realized she was staring with her mouth hung open. She met eyes with Max, she was looking very energetic.

"I have an idea."

"Oh, and what might that be?"

"How about I give you a lap dance?"

Caroline couldn't help but smile at that thought, "Max, we could both get in a lot of trouble."

"Why? We're not in school. We're just having some fun" she got close to Caroline, swinging her hips in her direction. Caroline did have the instinct to get Max out of her pants.

Reluctantly, Caroline said, "Sure…let's see what you've got!" Max liked a challenge, she pushed Caroline onto the couch and she unzipped her pants with her ass looking skyward. Caroline fanned herself as it felt like someone adjusted her thermostat a little too high. Sweat formed on her forehead. Max slid out of her pants and tossed them to her. She saw that Max had black bottom that managed to leave some to the imagination. "I feel like I should be throwing money at you."

"Why aren't you?" Caroline got out a few dollar bills and tossed them like she was actually at a strip club. Max got dangerously close to sitting on Caroline's lap, she teased her. Caroline had her hands out, ready to grab but had to hold back, she knew this was wrong. "Seeing the boobs will cost a little more."

"I think I'm good, thanks" Caroline tried her best to pretend she wasn't interested.

Max sat down next to her, "So, do you think I'd make a good stripper?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't advise it as a stable career choice."

"Oh, you."

**More to come. If you have anything you want to happen let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Caroline must face what happened with Max the night before.**

Caroline woke up to the sound of her own snoring, she felt awful, for a brief moment she couldn't even remember what happened. She knew she didn't end up going to that party, but what happened to change her mind? She reached an arm over to the other side of the bed, no one there but there was an article of clothing that certainly didn't belong to her. She felt the lacy material in her hands and brought it up to her face.

This was bigger than any of her tops, it was a 36DD bra and there was only one person she knew with a chest that big. Max crashed there last night but now it seems she left in a rush that morning and forgot something. _"And she didn't even make breakfast." _She wondered how Max could possibly forget this, it seemed impractical but then she remembered the kind of girl Max was. Her head was reeling she needed some coffee and a shower, then she would try to figure out how Max got out of this bra in the first place. She was about to go into the bathroom when she heard the shower running. _"She's still here?!" _Caroline felt like someone just punched her in the gut, there was no way this could get her into any more trouble. She had a student at her house who spent the night without parents or anyone knowing and now taking a shower. Lathering up… her naked, buxom body…Caroline needed to focus.

"Max?" she called. No answer. She knocked hard on the door and shouted her name. The running water stopped and in only a couple seconds Max's head poked out into the hall.

"Yes?" Before Caroline could get a word out Max saw the bra she was holding, "Oh, thanks!", she shut the door in her face and continued her shower. When she was finished and dried off she found Caroline still out in the hallway, she had her arms folded as she had one of Caroline's towels draped around her. "What's…up?"

"What happened last night and why are you here?"

"You mean you don't remember all of the stuff we did together?", Caroline felt her stomach knot, what did exactly happen, it was kind of a blur. Was her entire professional career over? "I'm kidding. I gave you a lap dance and you played with my tits!"

Caroline's eyes bulged, "I'm sorry, what?!"

"It's okay, we were both drunk."

"It's not okay!"

"Don't be so upset, Miss Channing, we just had a little girl time."

"No, Max, what we did wasn't appropriate! I should never have brought you here!"

Max put her hands on Caroline's shoulders and looked her straight into her deep ocean blue eyes. "Well, don't worry about it, no one's going to know, it's not like you'll get fired." Max's plump red lips looked very inviting that moment but Caroline needed to shake those feelings. "Okay? So I'll get out your hair. Thanks for a lovely evening."

"Did I really play with your…you know."

"I may have exaggerated that part a bit. But you were very frisky."

"And the lap dance?"

"You were a very generous tipper."

"Why did I find your bra in my bed?"

"I think I left it there to freak you out because I passed out on your couch."

"Oh…", she wasn't sure why but she felt a little disappointed nothing happened.

"Don't worry, homie, I've got you covered."

"So, first thing Monday, we'll just go back to the way things were?"

"Well, duh. What you think we're going to do this every weekend?" Max laughed, Caroline laughed a little too. She heard someone buzzing at her door. She went to go check to see who it could possibly be. She signalled Max to be quiet. She pressed to button on the intercom. "Who is it?"

"…Hey! It's David! Can I come up?"

Caroline couldn't believe it, "Umm…sure."

"Why did you invite him up for? Isn't he the english teacher?"

"Sorry, I panicked!", she needed a moment to think, "Go hide in the bathroom and I'll get rid of him!"

"Why the bathroom? Why not your bedroom? He might need to go in there!"

"Fine, anywhere! Just go, go!"

Max ran into Caroline's bedroom and slammed the door, which irritated Caroline but she had no time to scold her for it. She opened the door and greeted David, he seemed relieved to see her. "I was a little worried when you didn't respond to any of my texts, I tried calling you."

"I'm so sorry about that. I wasn't feeling very well, I thought I texted you but I must have fell asleep before I pressed send."

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm sure it was nothing serious, i'm fine now. How was the party?"

"Well, not many people showed up, nothing really picked up, everyone left around 11."

"Oh, that's too bad, I would have loved to meet them."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll have another chance. Do you have plans today? I thought I could take you out for breakfast."

"I'd be up for that. Just wait here and I'll go fetch my purse." She had a fake smile glued on her face the entire time, dreading that Max would come out wearing just a towel. She peeked inside and whispered but when she opened the door a little wider all that was left behind by Max was the towel and her bra...

**More to come! Please review! Sexy times coming!**


End file.
